Ragnarok Ten
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: This tale deals with certain accounts from the Ragnarok War, following mostly one of the Magi's most valued soldiers, Grim Angel Konan, along with his fellow soldiers.Also an Alternate Reality Crossover of PitaTen.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Riviera: The Promised Land. The Concept of the characters are derived from Pita-Ten, a property owned not by me, but by Koge Donbo. With that said, if you're a Pita-Ten fan, have fun relating the Riviera identities from their original counterparts._

**Riviera: The Promised Land**

**Ragnarok Ten**

Prologue

"Look! Look! It's him, isn't it! He's finally returned!"

"You've really done quite a job, passing judgment on those demons, huh?"

"Ah, yes... the pride of the Grim Angel Army himself... how interesting..."

"It's him! I can't believe it's him!"

"All hail Lord Konan!"

The 1st Brigade of The Grim Angels had just returned from one of the most lethal battles of Ragnarok. As an appeal to the masses, some of Asgard's most decorated soldiers casually made their way through his hometown in Asgard.

One particular soldier was garbed in a special black uniform with golden lining, which perfectly complemented his fearsome black wings. He also had short, dark violet hair with weary yellow eyes, expressing a cool and apathetic look. From his right hand, he proudly carried his trusted diviner, the bright yellow claymore, Balder. He was one of Magus Hector's personal legendary soldiers: Grim Angel Konan.

"Listen to the crowd of angels giving you praise, man! Aww... I can't believe it sometimes! They treat you like a one-man army of a hero, when they forget to notice the rest of us Grim Angels go into battle! You remember that last battle, right Konan! I was the one with the highest death count! My Golden Flash Overdrive slew dozens of demons during that decisive moment of battle, while you took your sweet time conserving your strength with normal attacks! But, I admit you were pretty impressive", a Grim Angel next to Konan boasted.

Short, pale blonde hair was fixed diagonally across his face. His wide green eyes shone with a natural zest for life, going well with has cheerful grin. He wore the same exact uniform as Konan, but wielded a golden mace, a diviner called Freyr.

"To be honest, Tess, all this praise and glory is starting to annoy me. You can go ahead and have it all", Konan scoffed. "You're the true genius of our squad, anyway. You've come up with really effective battle plans, and you've pulled off impressive things with your diviner that no one thought was possible."

Tess responded with humbled laughter. "Ah, excessive praise from my fellow Grim Angel! Still, I have to admit... that Genocide Overdrive of yours is sheer overkill! I didn't know of an attack that killed THAT many demons with one try, and left its user perfectly fine! I guess you still must have your reasons to reserve that one, though."

Konan sighed. "It's because... that attack can harm other Grim Angels in a close proximity as well. That's why I have to exercise a lot of self control with the power I wield"

Tess laughed nervously. "Okay, sure... I'll keep that in mind then when we have to use that attack in a battle plan."

Suddenly, Tess made a sly expression. "If I recall correctly, a certain someone has tried many times to contact you during our time in the battlefield. Since this is our hometown and everything, she just still might be waiting for you" he grinned.

"Lay off," Konan groaned.

"You're just shying off because you two love eachother, don't you?" Tess teased.

Finally fed up, Konan smoothly walked away from his fellow soldier and approached a lone house away from the busy square.

During his walk, the antisocial Grim Angel reflected back on his experience with the war. "Lord Hector has been working us intensely in this war, lately. Out of all the Magi, he seems to have the greatest intent of finishing Ragnarok sooner. Sure, the people have seen him as the most active hero because of his efforts, but it's because of this that our troops' fatigue has grown heavily as of late. Ah... I know I never thought much of the gods, and their struggle with the demons seemed so irrelevant before Ragnarok, but I guess, since the gods have essentially sacrificed themselves to grant Asgard this one final chance, and created us Grim Angels from their power, I owe them this much, at least. Still... I'm disturbed by how much value Lord Hector places upon me. He must see my potential of destruction as something of great significance to him."

As he got closer to the house, a lone figure by the house reacted to his prescience immediately.

"Sir Konan...Sir Konan? It's you! Oh, Sir Konan! I'm so happy! I thought I would never see you again!"

The angel then rushed into Konan's arms. She had long, flowing pink hair adorned by twin rosaries. She also wore an ornate white robe, which went just fine along with her graceful wings of pure white. Her big purple eyes and gentle smile expressed the greatest warmth and innocence.

Konan's eyes widened in shock. He could utter only one word from his surprise.

"... Misha..."


End file.
